


The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year One

by lilynicole1313



Series: Same Story, Different View [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Potter's life growing up has been far different from her cousin, Harry's, but she's still beyond excited when her Hogwarts letter arrives. What kind of mischief will ensue when she finally reaches those hallowed halls? And how does being the cousin of the Boy Who Lived affect her? Slightly AU; canon divergence when needed. R&R please! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( 
> 
> This is slight AU, with a few original characters thrown in, but I do try to follow the books and movies as closely as possible. I do appreciate any and all reviews! And, if you have suggestions for pranks for following stories (or any other ideas), please share :)
> 
> Bit of background: My OC, Samuel Potter (James Potter's twin), was dating Sirius Black at one point before he fell for Marlene McKinnon, however, feeling are still there with both men. This is relevant to the future XD 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Chapter One: Safe and Sound

            When Samuel Potter heard the news, his first instinct was disbelief. Surely, he’d know if something terrible had happened to his twin, like he’d known Marlene was dead before he’d opened the front door to see her sprawled out on the floor, a look of absolute terror on her face. That loss, the loss of his wife, would have devastated him, were it not for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, tears streaming down his handsome, elegant face. His daughter, one year old Charlotte Potter, was asleep in her nursery. “Siri, what happened?” Samuel asked, unconsciously using his nickname for his ex.

            “James, Lily, they’re dead.” Sirius choked, throwing his arms around him and sobbing.

            After their break-up, which wasn’t exactly a nasty one, Sirius hadn’t had much to do with Samuel. He’d come over mainly to help with Charlotte. Remus had helped Samuel the most. Sam wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay, Siri. I’m here.” He muttered soothingly, rubbing circles on his back. Then, he thought of his little nephew. “Is Harry dead, too?”

            Sirius shook his head. “Hagrid said Dumbledore’s leaving him with Lily’s sister.” He pulled away from the embrace, and the look in his blue-grey eyes startled Samuel. “I’ve got to find Pettigrew.” He had one foot out the door when he looked back. “If something happens to me, Sammy, remember two things. I was not their Secret-Keeper and I love you. I always have.”

            Samuel’s mouth fell open as the door shut behind Sirius Black. He sat down hard, wondering what exactly Sirius was going to do. Part of him was desperate for revenge, both for Marlene and James, but the more rational part knew that he had to stick around long enough for Charlotte. She was all he had left. So, instead of hitting the bottle like he did after his wife’s death a mere two weeks ago, he went upstairs to check on the baby.

            Ten years passed. Sirius was now in Azkaban, convicted of being a Death Eater, the one who sold Lily and James to Voldemort, and murdering their friend, Peter Pettigrew. Remus was living with Samuel at Potter Manor, and it was Charlotte’s eleventh birthday. Charlotte Potter, a tall girl for her age, looked almost exactly like her father. She had long, waist length black hair, twinkling hazel eyes, a button nose, and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She had, of course, grown up with the stories of Harry Potter and how he saved the wizarding world, and of Sirius Black; with Harry’s, she’d heard them told from a broken, sad brother and uncle. With Sirius’s, though, she’d heard them from the only man who firmly believed in his innocence. She slid down the railing of the stairs from the third floor to the first floor, excitement rolling off her. “Ah, here’s the birthday girl now!” Samuel said cheerfully as she bounded into the kitchen.

            “Happy Birthday, Charli.” Remus said, hugging his goddaughter.

            “Thank you, Uncle Remus.” She grinned. “Daddy, can we have pancakes and bacon?”

            “Of course.”

            As soon as he spoke, a handsome tawny owl flew through the window and landed on the table. A yellow parchment envelope was attached to it.

**Ms. C. Potter**

**The Third Floor**

**Potter Manor**

**Godric’s Hollow**

“Dad, it’s my Hogwarts letter!” She ripped it open and pulled out the first piece of parchment.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

            She quickly scribbled a note, telling them she would be attending, and then sat down. “Oh, I can’t wait for September to get here! When can we go to Diagon Alley to get everything?”

            “We’ll go soon. Probably the end of the month, okay?”

            “Okay.” He sat a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. “Thank you, Daddy!”

            “Remus, do you want eggs?”

            “That’s fine, Sam.” Remus said, flipping _The_ _Daily Prophet_ open.

            Charlotte watched the two friends, and wondered what had happened to make them both sad. After Samuel got his and Remus’s breakfast done, they ate quickly. “So, Charli, I have a present for you in the living room.” Samuel said.

            She jumped up and ran in there, her dad following close behind. Charlotte gasped, seeing the new Nimbus Two Thousand lying on the sofa. It was a gorgeous broomstick with a smooth mahogany handle and straight sleek twigs for the tail. “Oh thank you!” She hugged him tightly. “Thank you! I can’t wait to fly it! Then, maybe next year, I can play Quidditch!”

            “Are you entirely sure she’s yours?” Remus asked, chuckling. He carried a rectangular wrapped present in there for her. “She acts exactly like James.”

            Samuel nodded, a faraway look on his face. “She’s got the craziness that skipped me apparently.”

            “Can we got out and fly right now?”

            “I think Remus has a present for you too, Charli.”

            She unwrapped the present and found a leather bound journal with a lock. “Where’s the key?”

            “I’ll give it to you before you leave for Hogwarts. There’s a message in there from your father and I, but you can’t read it yet.” He smiled.

            “Thank you! I’m sure it’ll be great once I get to Hogwarts.” She smiled back. “Now can I go fly my broom?”

            Samuel laughed. “Alright, alright. Let me get mine and we’ll fly together.”

            “Have fun you two. I’m going to see if anyone’s hiring.” Remus said, leaving them outside in the air, swooping and laughing.

            The next two weeks passed quickly, and on August first, Charlotte met her dad in the living room to buy her things for Hogwarts. “Why’d we wait so long?” She asked curiously.

            “Because your cousin will be there and it’s time you met him.” He said, taking her hand and Apparating them both to Gringotts. “Good morning. I’d like to access my vault, please.”

            The goblin nodded. Soon, they were standing in front of Vault 688. Samuel scooped some into a bag and handed it to Charlotte. “While we’re shopping, think about whether you want an owl or a cat, okay?”

            “Okay.”

Then, they waited for a few minutes before a huge giant off a man came out of Gringotts, followed by a boy with messy black hair just like Samuel’s and bright green eyes behind a pair of taped up glasses. “Samuel! There yeh are!” The giant boomed, clasping Samuel on the shoulder. “And this must be Charlotte. Yeh look exactly like yer dad.”

“Charli, this is Hagrid. He’s the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.” Samuel said, introducing them.

“Oh! Hello.” She shook the giant’s hand.

“Harry, this is yer dad’s brother, Samuel, and yer cousin, Charlotte.”

Charlotte beamed at Harry Potter. “Hogwarts is going to be so much fun! Are you excited?” He just nodded, a little shy. “By the way, everyone calls me Charli. I don’t like Charlotte.”

He laughed. “Everyone calls me Harry.”

“Now, I’m gonna kip over to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up. Yeh might wanna go get yer robes first.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on them, Hagrid.” Samuel said. “Take your time.”

Hagrid waved his thanks and left. Samuel ushered them to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. “Hogwarts, dears?” A squat witch asked from the back of the store. “I’ve got another young man being fitted for his robes right now.”

“Yes, Madam Malkin.” Samuel answered, watching as Charlotte was looking at the other robes and Harry stood there awkwardly.

            A few minutes later, the son of Lucius Malfoy scooted past and out the door after talking to Harry and then, it was his and Charlotte’s turn to be fitted. “So, what was it like growing up with Muggles?” She asked curiously as Madam Malkin bustled around, pinning the hem of both their robes. “I’ve only been to Muggle London once and that was with my godfather.”

            “It was horrible, really.” He answered. “Although not all Muggles are like the Dursleys.”

            “I’m sorry, Harry. I wish you could’ve come and lived with us. It’d be like having a brother. When’s your birthday?”

            “July thirty first. Yours?”

            “July thirteen.” She answered.

            “What’s it like growing up here, surrounded by all this?”

            “Dad doesn’t use magic that much, and Uncle Remus, my godfather, has only showed me a few things.” She hopped down from the stool when Madam Malkin came back with their robes. “But, I do like to fly, and I read a lot.”

            After buying quills, ink, and parchment, they went to Flourish and Blotts for their books. A trip to the Apothecary gave them their Potions supplies, then two cauldrons, scales, and a telescope. “We still need a wand.” Charlotte said excitedly.

            “Hagrid’s got to take Harry back soon, so we’ll go look at the animals first, okay?” Samuel said.

            “Okay.” She shook her cousin’s hand. “It was lovely to finally meet you, Harry, and I’ll save you a spot on the train, okay?”

            “It was nice to meet you too, Charli. Thanks!” Then, he and Hagrid disappeared into Ollivander’s.

            “Have you decided yet?”

            “I think I want a cat. We already have Circe and if I need to write home, I can use one of the school owls.”

            He smiled. “Okay then, to the Magical Menagerie it is.”

            As she browsed the cat cages, a tiny black kitten caught her eye. His bright green eyes peered at her through the cage and he meowed loudly, rubbing his side on the cage. “I want this one.” She said, carrying the cat cage to the desk.

            The kitten plus cat food, toys, and a collar was only twelve Galleons. “Now, for the wand, and then we’ll go home, Charli.”

            She ran ahead, swinging open the door to Ollivander’s. “…clear you will do great things. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great.” Mr. Ollivander said, his pale eyes drifting over to Samuel and Charlotte. “Ah, Ms. Potter. Samuel, how is your wand? Mahogany, twelve and a half inches, unicorn hair, correct?”

            “It’s still doing fine, Mr. Ollivander, and yes. I still have it, actually.”

            Harry and Hagrid waved one last time before leaving. “Now, young lady, which is your wand arm?”

            She held out her left arm. He proceeded to measure her from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head. “Ms. Potter, try this one. Willow and unicorn hair, eleven inches.” Nothing happened and Charlotte laid it on the counter. Then, he handed Charlotte another. “Ebony, dragon heartstring, twelve inches.”

            As soon as she wrapped her fingers around it, a sudden warmth flooded her and a stream of blue and green sparks shot out. Samuel grinned and Charlotte whooped excitedly. “Very nice. A bit unusual, eh, but your mother’s wand was too. Ten inches, oak, and phoenix feather.”

            Samuel paid for it and they left. It was getting dark outside. “Come on, let’s go.”

            She gripped her father’s hand tightly as he Apparated them back to the Manor. “How was it?” Remus asked, sitting in a chair with a book in his hand.

            “I got to meet Harry!” Charlotte said. “And look at my wand!”

            “That’s great!” Remus grinned. “We should go eat though, before it turns cold.”

            She took off, plopping down in her seat at the table. Samuel and Remus followed, both laughing at Charlotte’s enthusiasm. Remus had fixed a potato casserole and Charlotte dug into it with gusto. “This is really good, Uncle Remus. You should cook more often.”

            “I only cooked to give Misty a break.” Remus said, referring to the sweet house-elf that lived there with them.

            Charlotte leaned back, looking at her small family. She loved every minute of her childhood, but she was ready for the next adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All conversations you recognize from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone are not mine. They still belong to J.K. Rowling, but are being used and played with by me :)

Chapter Two: Friends Easily Made, Enemies Easily Dismissed

            Charlotte hugged both her dad and her godfather tightly. “If you need anything, owl me.” Samuel said, not admitting the idea of his daughter at Hogwarts terrified him.

            “Okay, Dad. I’ll be fine. Really.” She kissed his cheek. “Uncle Remus, make sure he doesn’t brood.”

            Remus smiled. “I will. Owl us and let us know which house you make, okay?”

            She nodded, and, already in her robes, scampered off to the middle compartment on the train. It had her father’s initials in there, along with his friends, and she felt she was making her Uncle James proud by sitting here. “Mind if I sit here?” Harry asked as she was unlocking her kitten’s cage.

            “Course not.” She grinned, moving slightly. “Did Dad see you before he left?” Harry nodded, sitting down. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

            “Never really had anyone to talk to.” He said honestly.

            “Well, now you do.” She said cheerfully as the door slid open.

            A young boy, taller than her, with dirt on his nose stood there. “You mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.”

            “Not at all.” Harry scooted over to make room. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

            “Really? Wicked! Have you really got the scar?” Harry pulled his bangs back. “I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.” The ginger never even noticed Charlotte. “Do you remember anything from that?”

            “Just a lot of green light. Nothing else.” Charlotte huffed, staring out the window. “Oh! Um, this is my cousin, Charli Potter.”

            Ron just nodded. Charli huffed again. “I’m going to see if anyone else will be a bit nicer, Weasley.” She stated haughtily, walking out of the compartment with her kitten, Merlin, on her shoulder.

            She found an empty compartment further down and sat down, looking out the window. The compartment door slid open and Lucius Malfoy’s only son, Draco, stepped in, followed by two idiotic looking boys. “So I’m assuming the elusive Harry Potter isn’t in this compartment.”

            “Try the middle compartment, Malfoy.” She answered easily.

            “You know who I am, do you?” He held out his hand. “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

            She shook it, a slight smirk on her lips. “Potter. Charli Potter.”

            “Father’s talked about Samuel before, of course.” Malfoy said with an air of arrogance. “Anyways, I’m off to find your cousin. Hopefully, I’ll see you in Slytherin.”

            “Yeah, I hope so, too. My other godfather’s the Head of Slytherin House.” She informed him. “See you later, Draco.”

            Not long after he left, the compartment door slid open again. “Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one.” A bushy haired brunette with rather large front teeth asked bossily.

            “Sorry, no.” Charlotte replied politely. “I’m Charli Potter, by the way.”

            “Hermione Granger. Your cat is absolutely gorgeous.”

            “Thank you! His name’s Merlin.”

            “I’ll probably come back. I’m going to keep helping Neville.” Hermione smiled brightly and left, but someone’s foot was in the way when she tried to close the door.

            A tall black boy and a shorter, sandy-haired boy with aqua blue eyes entered the compartment. “Um, sorry. Our’s just got taken over. May we sit with you?”

            “Sure.”

            “I’m Dean Thomas.”

            “Me name’s Seamus Finnigan.” His Irish brogue was thick and Charlotte giggled.

            “I’m Charli Potter.”

            Seamus scowled slightly at her. “Why’d yah laugh?”

            “Your accent’s really strong.” She said apologetically. “I wasn’t making fun of you, Seamus.”

            He relaxed. “Oh, okay.” Merlin meowed, jumping from her lap to the Irish boy’s. “Uh, sorry.”

            “For what? I want Merlin to be properly socialized.” Charlotte stated.

            The two boys laughed. “He’s a cat.” Dean pointed out.

            “Well, he gives me a chance to meet new people. Hopefully new people that like pranks and fun as much as I do.”

            Seamus grinned. “I do like a good prank. Dean, yah in?”

            Dean hesitated. “Sure, why not?”

            Charlotte leaned back. “Excellent.”

            Just then, the door slid open yet again. “Oh, Charli! Thank Merlin I found you!” A redheaded girl plopped down on the seat beside Charlotte.

            “Oh, hey, Isobel. This is Seamus and Dean. They like pranks.”

            Isobel grinned. “Me too.”

            “So, you two already know each other?”

            Charlotte nodded. “Her mum was best friends with my mum and now, Isobel’s my best friend.”

            “That’s cool. Dean and I met on the train.” After the trolley came by, the four new friends shared their candy and talked some more. “What’s going to be our first prank?” Seamus asked, his mouth full of a Pumpkin Pasty.

            “We should probably wait until we know what house we’re all going to be in and then talk about pranks.” Charlotte suggested.

            Soon, the train slowed down and finally stopped. They all got off nervously, looking around. “Firs’ years, this way!”

            “Whoa!” Seamus said, looking up at Hagrid.

They followed the crowd of first years to Hagrid, who led them down a slippery slope to the edge of a huge lake, where boats sat in a row. Hagrid got one all to himself and Charlotte scrambled into one with Seamus, Dean, and Isobel as the one with Harry was occupied by Weasley, Hermione, and another boy with a round face and a toad. She assumed that must be Neville. The water looked like black ink in the moonlight, the castle looming ahead of them.

            All too soon, they were rushed forward by a stern-looking woman, Professor McGonagall, and the Sorting Ceremony began. The Sorting Hat sang a quick song, describing the houses and then, the first student was called. “Abbott, Hannah!”

            “HUFFLEPUFF!”

            “Bones, Susan!”

            “HUFFLEPUFF!”

            On the list went. “Finnigan, Seamus!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat said after a whole minute.

            “Granger, Hermione!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            Charlotte’s attention lulled and instead, she looked up at the ceiling. “MacDougal, Isobel!”

            “RAVENCLAW!”

            Charlotte cheered, her mind wandering off again, this time wondering what house she’d be in. “Malfoy, Draco!”

            As soon as the hat touched his head, it yelled, “SLYTHERIN!”

            A short lull, and then, “Potter, Charlotte!”

            She sat down shakily on the stool and the hat dropped over her eyes. “Well, well, a very sharp mind, indeed, clever, cunning, and plenty of ambition. But, where shall you go? Slytherin? You’ve got talent, my goodness, yes, and lots of wit. Better be RAVENCLAW!”

            She took the seat beside Isobel, glad she’d gotten in with one of her friends. And then, “Potter, Harry!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted soon after.

            He received the loudest cheer yet, and Charlotte turned her attention to the staff table, waving at her second godfather, Severus Snape. He gave her a small smile. “Thomas, Dean!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            Not long after that, the Sorting Ceremony was over and it was time to eat. Albus Dumbledore stood to his feet, welcomed them all to Hogwarts, and the food magically appeared on the plates. “Whoa!” Charlotte said, taking a bite of the potatoes.

            After the delicious feast and announcements from Professor Dumbledore, the students were dismissed and Charlotte followed the Ravenclaw prefect up to the tallest tower. The bronze eagle door-knocker opened his mouth. “Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?”

            “A circle has no beginning.”

            The door opened and Charlotte gasped. They’d stepped into a huge, circular room with the dome ceiling painted with stars. Blue and bronze drapes covered the windows, and bookcases lined the walls. “The dormitories lie behind the door beside Rowena.” The prefect, Penelope Clearwater, pointed at the statue. “The girls’ dormitory is to the left, boys to the right.”

            Charlotte followed Lisa Turpin. Mandy Brocklehurst, and Padma Patil through to their dormitory. Five four poster beds with deep blue curtains stood in the room, and, to Charlotte’s happiness, she had the bed closest to the washroom. Isobel, of course, chose the bed next to hers. Then Lisa, Padma, and finally, Mandy had the bed closest to the door. The girls sat up for a while longer, and Merlin curled up on her pillow, purring.

            When she woke the next morning, she pulled her uniform on, grabbed her twelve inch ebony, dragon heartstring wand, and joined Isobel and Mandy as they made their way to the Great Hall. After a hearty breakfast, the girls made their way to the dungeons to have their first Potions lesson. They were in a class with Hufflepuffs, and Charlotte thought one of the Hufflepuff boys looked rather stupid as she sat in the front row beside Isobel. The Potions Master, Professor Snape reminded her of a bat as he came to a stop in front of them. He started roll call, pausing at her name. “Charlotte Potter.” His black eyes, devoid of any warmth until they spotted her, landed on her hazel eyes and he looked at her curiously. But, he finished calling the rest of the names. “There will be no silly incantations or foolish wand-waving in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to get the fine and delicate art that is potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, and even put a stopper in death. That is, if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach.” He took a breath. “Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” He asked suddenly.

            “With other ingredients, the Draught of Living Death, Professor.” She answered quickly.

            “Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

            “In the stomach of a goat.”

            He frowned. “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

            She kept his gaze, knowing he was testing her for fun. “They’re the same plant, also called aconite.”

            Then, Snape paired her with Isobel and they started to brew a simple potion to cure boils. He didn’t say anything as he swept through the room, peering into their cauldrons. When she and Isobel managed a perfect potion, he grudgingly gave then ten points for Ravenclaw. The two girls high-fived across the table before they packed up. “What’s next?” Isobel asked curiously.

            “Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Charlotte answered automatically. “Let’s go see what Quirrell’s like, Is. We have this with the Gryffindors.” She grinned, taking the seat behind her cousin. He’d been a lot friendlier with her recently. “Hey, Harry.”

            “Hey, Charli.” He answered as the ginger, Weasley, slid in the seat beside him.

            Charlotte frowned at him, but Quirrell stood to his feet and began the lesson. “Professor, why do you have a turban on?” Seamus Finnigan asked curiously.

            “An A-African prince gave it t-to me a-as a gift f-for defeating a z-zombie.”

            “Seriously? Wicked! How’d you do it?”

            Quirrell turned pink and changed the subject.

            Ravenclaws had Transfiguration with Slytherins, and when Charlotte took her seat, Draco sat down next to her. “Charli.”

            “Draco.”

            Then, Professor McGonagall started class, and after a lot of tricky, complicated notes, they began to change a match into a needle. At the end of the lesson, Charlotte was the only one who managed it. “No wonder you’re in Ravenclaw.” Draco smirked. “Nice job.”

            “Thanks.” She smiled at her new friend. “You excited for flying lessons next week?”

            “Definitely. Hope to see you out there.”

            They separated in the Great Hall and Charlotte flopped down between Mandy and Isobel. “You’re friends with Malfoy?” Mandy asked in disbelief.

            Charlotte stiffened. “He’s nice to me.” She then ate quickly, leaving the Great Hall.

            Charms turned out to be different as well. When Professor Flitwick, her Head of House, called Harry’s name, he toppled out of sight, falling off the pile of books on the chair. But, as they practiced the Softening Charm, she came to the realization that there was going to be something she sucked at. Hermione, however, was the first person to master the simple charm, succeeding in softening her Charms textbook. “ _Spongify_.” Charlotte pointed her wand at her book, but nothing happened. She sighed, looking over at Hermione. “How’d you do it?”

            “Like this.” Hermione pointed her wand at Charlotte’s book. “ _Spongify_.” As she said the spell, she twisted her hand slightly to the left, and the book was soft.

            “Oh, okay. Thanks.”

Flitwick came around and reversed the effects on those properly softened books, telling them to practice it further.

            Flying lessons turned out to be dull as they were with Hufflepuff. Zacharias Smith, a first year Charlotte had taken almost an instant dislike to, boasted, “I’m probably going to be the best flier here.”

            “Probably not, but you’re definitely the stupidest.” Charlotte retorted.

            “Oh, really? What makes you say that?”

            “Well, I haven’t seen any evidence to the contrary, Smith.”

            “You’re just jealous.”

            She snorted. “Of what?”

            “Stick your right hand over your broomstick and say up!” Madam Hooch barked, stopping their argument.

            Charlotte did, and to her complete unsurprised, the broom immediately jumped into her hand. With a satisfied smirk, she saw that Smith’s didn’t even move. “Now, when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle now, one, two three.”

            They followed instruction and most of the class wasn’t half-bad. And, with that good feeling, the class traipsed to the Great Hall. “Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum.” Then, Seamus’s goblet exploded.

            Charlotte snickered, sitting down beside him. “ _Reparo_.”

            “Thank you.”

            “No problem, Seamus.” As she got up to leave, the way was blocked by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

            “Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?”

            “You’re a lot braver now that you’re back on the ground…”

            “What happened?” She asked Seamus.

            “Ah, it was brilliant. Neville fell off his broom and broke his wrist, and then Malfoy grabbed the Remembrall. Harry tried to make him give it back, but Malfoy flew up and Harry followed, and then caught the thing in a fifty-foot dive without falling!”

            “Wow.” She breathed.

            “…he has.” Weasley said, spinning around. “I’m his second, who’s yours?”

            “Crabbe. Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room; that’s always unlocked.” Then Draco nodded his head at her and stalked off.

            Charlotte thought about asking, then decided against it. “Harry, try to stay out of trouble.” She advised, giving her cousin a hug before going to the Ravenclaw table.

            “Seamus is looking over here at you.” Isobel said, smiling.

            Charlotte glanced back to see the clear blue eyes of the Irish wizard. She grinned at him and proceeded to enjoy her food. But, then, “Excuse me.”

            She heard Hermione talking to Harry and Weasley. “Can’t a person eat in peace in this place?” Weasley grumbled.

            It took all of Charlotte’s self-restraint to keep from hexing him. “I couldn’t help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying and you mustn’t go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you’ll lose Gryffindor if you’re caught, and you’re bound to be. It’s really very selfish of you.”

            “And it’s really none of your business.” Harry retorted.

            Charlotte shot him a look. “Hello, Hermione.”

            “Oh, hello, Charli.” Hermione smiled brightly before she moved on to sit by herself.

            Charlotte made a vow that the next time someone was mean to Hermione, she was going to hex them, no matter who it was. However, the rest of the evening passed quietly. She, Isobel, Terry, and Lisa worked on their homework together, with Merlin curled up in her lap.

            The next morning, however, there was a long, thin package delivered to Harry, and Charlotte, curious, read the letter attached over his shoulder. “Harry, what did you do?” She breathed, slightly jealous.

            “Long story short, I’m on the Quidditch team. I’ll explain later, okay?” He grinned, rushing out of the Great Hall.

            She sat back down as another explosion echoed in the Great Hall. Seamus, with soot on his face, shrugged apologetically and started cleaning. Charlotte laughed and walked over to help him. “Thanks again.” He said sheepishly.

            “You’re welcome, Seamus.” Then, she went back to her table to finish breakfast.

            During her next Charms class, Seamus slid into the seat beside her and she finally mastered the Softening Charm near the end of class. He high-fived her. “Nice work, Char.”

            “Thanks. You too.” She added as he managed the charm.

            “At least I didn’t explode it, huh?”

            She laughed. “True enough. I think tonight we should get together. After dinner, perhaps?”         

            He nodded. “I’ll tell Dean.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Trouble Runs In The Family

            Charlotte got her first detention on Halloween. She was walking out of Charms class and overheard Weasley’s scathing remark about one of her friends. “It’s LeviOsa, not LevioSAR. She’s a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”

            When Hermione knocked into her and Harry, tears falling fast from her eyes, Charlotte’s blood boiled. She tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Everyone turned around, stunned. “Leave Hermione alone, you git.” She snarled.

            Weasley’s hand, covering his nose, was dripping blood on the stone floor. “Potter! Weasley! What happened?” Professor Snape said in his scarily calm voice.

            “Weasley insulted one of my friends and I punched him. He was being a git.” Charlotte said quickly, not one to lie.

            “Ten points from Ravenclaw, Potter, and a week’s detention.” Snape turned to Harry. “Take Weasley to the hospital wing, Potter.”

Charlotte nodded, accepting her punishment. “Severus, what happened?” Professor McGonagall asked, rushing over.

“Ms. Potter here punched Weasley in the nose for insulting a friend of hers.”

“What?” McGonagall, instead of looking surprised, sighed. “I expected better of you, Ms. Potter.”

“Potter, be in my office at seven tomorrow night.” Snape demanded, moving through the crowd.

“Nice punch, Char.” Seamus grinned at her before moving off.

Hermione was apparently missing, and Charlotte was worried after hearing from Seamus about it, but she decided to go to the Halloween feast for a few minutes before looking for the Gryffindor. After all, Charlotte thought, if it was her, she’d want to be alone. “Whoa.” She breathed, following Seamus inside the Great Hall.

“Whoa is right. Me mam’d love this.”

Charlotte laughed as a live bat flew in between them. “See you in class, Seamus.” She took her seat beside Isobel. “This is incredible.”

“Isn’t it?” Isobel said dreamily. Halloween was their favorite holiday, as they usually dressed up in similar costumes to go trick-or-treating.

            The Great Hall doors swung open and Professor Quirrell ran inside, a look of pure terror on his face, but Weasley trailed behind him, his nose fixed. “Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know.” Then he passed out in the isle between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table.

            It was a split second before the entire Great Hall exploded. “SILENCE!” Dumbledore roared. “Now, prefects, if you will, take your houses back to your dormitories.”

            As soon as she was back in the common room, Terry clapped her on the back. “Nice punch.”

            “Thanks.” She grinned. “Little git deserved it, to be honest.”

            Isobel shook her head, dragging Charlotte to their dorm. “You’re going to get expelled, Charli.”

            “Sorry, Is. He insulted Hermione too many times and she’s one of my friends.”

            “Well, fighting’s against the rules.”

            “I know. Harry’s probably mad at me for decking him, though.”

            Isobel laughed. “It was pretty funny, though. You’re so tiny!”

            Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Dad taught me how to defend myself.”

            The next evening, she went down to Snape’s dungeon for her detention at seven. “Enter.” She did, standing quietly as he finished scribbling something. “Just like your father, getting into fights in your first year.” He muttered, although not unkindly.

            “In my defense, Professor, he wouldn’t have gotten hit if he wasn’t such a git.”

            Snape’s lips quirked up at that comment. “Clean the cauldrons by hand. I want them spotless, Potter.”

            “Yes sir.” She picked up a rag and began to scrub the first cauldron.

            As she worked, Snape occasionally checked to make sure she was doing it right. “I’m surprised you haven’t said anything about getting in trouble.”

            “I punched Weasley. I deserved it, Professor. Why would I complain?”

            His eyebrows raised, but he said nothing else. She went back to cleaning, and after twenty cauldrons, he dismissed her. As she trudged back to Ravenclaw Tower, she ran into someone, falling backwards. “Sorry!” Draco exclaimed, and she opened her eyes, wincing at the pain shooting through her head. “Come on, Charli, I’ll help you to the hospital wing.”

            “I’m fine.” She answered, her voice sounding unusually loud in her ears.

            He shook his head and led her to Madam Pomfrey. “I accidentally knocked her down and she hit her head pretty hard.” Draco explained somewhat sheepishly.

            “Come here, dear.” Madam Pomfrey gave her a small tumbler. “Drink this.”

            Charlotte did, grimacing at the cherry flavored potion. Instantaneously, her headache vanished. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

            “No problem. Be careful, Ms. Potter.”

            Later on that week, she noticed Weasley and Harry both being friendlier to Hermione. She smiled happily, listening to Terry Boot’s conversation with Lisa Turpin. “The first Quidditch match is today.” Isobel told her. “Gryffindor versus Slytherin.”

            “Gryffindor’s going to win.” Charlotte said confidently.

            “I hope so.”

            The two friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch to watch the game. It was an exciting, vicious game, and Charlotte had already yelled herself hoarse when Flint nearly knocked Harry off his broom. “I’m going to hex that stupid grin off his face!” She fumed.

            “Charli, chill.” Terry said. “You already got detention with Snape. You want another one?”

            She took a deep breath, the binoculars attached to her hands as she peered up. Something was wrong, though. It looked as if Harry couldn’t control his broomstick. She glanced over at the staff bleachers and both Snape and Quirrell were muttering under their breath, not blinking. That was odd. What was her godfather doing? Then, she spotted Hermione sneaking over toward them. She turned her attention back to Harry. He was barely hanging on, with one hand on the Nimbus. Suddenly, Harry was able to swing back onto his broomstick and rushed off in search of the Golden Snitch. “Go Harry!” Charlotte yelled as loud as she could.

            Everyone was ecstatic when Gryffindor won, but soon the celebrations gave way to holiday cheer. Charlotte was in the library, studying, when she heard, “Hermione, honestly, Nicholas Flamel is not in the library!” Weasley sounded exasperated.

            Charlotte wondered why exactly they were looking up the noted alchemist, but didn’t bother telling them what she knew. Then she heard another voice, a little panicky. “Harry, have you seen Char? I need help on me Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.”

            She stepped out of her little nook in the corner of the library. “The one on treating werewolf bites?” She asked, smirking slightly when Weasley moved away from her.

            “Yeah.” He followed her to the table. “Think you could read it over for me?”

            “Sure.” He sat down beside her as she read. “It looks fine to me, Seamus.”

            “Thanks, Char. You staying at Hogwarts over the holidays?”

            “Nope. You?”

            “Same. Have a good Christmas.” He smiled gratefully at her and left.

            The last night before she left, Charlotte was sitting awkwardly in one of the armchairs in Gryffindor Tower, her Potions book in her lap. “Well, well, isn’t this the wittle firstie that broke Ron’s nose?” One of the Weasleys said, coming over to her.

            “Yes, it is.”

            “Nice job.” They grinned. “I’m Fred-”

            “-And I’m George. It’s good to officially meet you, Charlotte.”

            “Charli, please.” She put down her book, in the presence of prank gods. “I’m a huge fan of your work, guys.”

            “What? Not all Ravenclaws are stuck-up goody-two shoes?” They gasped, laughing. “Obviously you aren’t, anyways. And thank you.” Fred said, his brown eyes twinkling.

            “You’re quite welcome. Care to take a curious and smart first year under your wing?”

            “Maybe.” George leaned in. “You interested?”

            “Oh, yes.” Charlotte smiled.

            “We’ll write you a guide for Christmas, okay, Potter?”

            “Sounds good.”

            Harry plopped down on the sofa, taking her book away. “Lighten up a little, cousin.”

            “I’m fine, Harry.” She stole her book back. “You were brilliant in the match, by the way.”

            “Thank you.” He sighed contentedly. “You know, I never really liked Christmas or my birthday.”

            “Really? Why?”

            “The Dursleys never got me anything worthwhile.” He said. “But, I wonder, how come I didn’t go live with you and your dad?”

            She shrugged. “Dad never really said.” She hugged him. “Harry, I can’t imagine what you went through with your awful family, but if you need to talk, I’m here.”

            Harry nodded. “I really appreciate that, Charli. Have a good Christmas, okay?”

            “I will. And you will too.”

            The next morning, her trunk and kitten were packed and she, Seamus, Dean, and Isobel were sitting in the middle compartment. They hadn’t had a chance to plan any pranks yet, but they could start now. “So, what are we going to do?” She asked, propping her feet up on the other side of Seamus while Merlin slept in the Gryffindor’s lap.

            “Professor Quirrell, obviously.” Isobel said flippantly. “He’s terrified of his own shadow.”

            Dean and Seamus sniggered, agreeing. “Don’t yah think we could use a group name?”

            “Like what?”

            “Like The Griffin-claw Pirates.” Dean said. “Seamus and I have been bouncing ideas off each other and we came up with that one.”

            “For short, GCP and we could each have our own nickname.” Isobel added, her blue eyes twinkling. “Like Seamus’s could be Ignis. It’s Latin for fire.”

            “That’s really cool.” Seamus grinned. “Or we could do all animal names. I call Spike. Dragons have spikes and they breathe fire.”

            Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever. Then I call Fang.”

            “I want Talon. I love eagles.” Isobel said, leaning against Charlotte.

            Dean sighed. “What’s my name?”

            “Shadow.” Seamus smirked, earning a cuff from Dean. “Sorry, but it was funny.”

            Dean glared at his friend, but then he got an idea. “Rex. I’ve always liked dinosaurs.”

            “So, Fang, Spike, Talon, and Rex, the Griffin-claw Pirates.” Charlotte beamed. “So, we think of ideas on who and how to prank?”

            “Sounds great.” Seamus said. “We’ll talk on the ride back?”

            Everyone nodded, pulling their trunks behind them as they descended. “Have a good holiday!” They shouted.

            Samuel smiled as Charlotte reached him. “Ready to go home?”

            She nodded, gripping his hand tightly as the unwelcome sensation of being squeezed through a vacuum appeared. “Master and Mistress Potter are home.” Misty said squeakily. “Would Master Potter like Misty to bring hot chocolate?”

            “That would be lovely, Misty.” Samuel sent her trunk up to her room, before sitting down in his recliner. Remus was stretched out on the couch, looking rather haggard, but it had been the full moon just day before. “So, Severus said you had one detention under your belt already for fighting.”

            “Weasley was being rude to one of my friends and, since we’re not supposed to use magic in the corridors, I punched him.” She took the hot cocoa from the house-elf. “Thanks, Misty.”

            Samuel sighed. “Look, I know you think you did the right thing, but violence is hardly the answer, Charli.”

            “I’m proud of you for making Ravenclaw, by the way.” Remus said, his eyes twinkling. “We both are.”

            “Yes, I am.” Sam smiled reassuringly at his daughter. “So, how are classes going?”

            “Potions and Transfiguration are so easy! But Charms is absolute rubbish.” She frowned. “It takes me longer to get the spells than almost everyone.”

            “Do you like your professors?”

            She nodded. “Professor McGonagall’s really cool, but she’s really strict. She even said I was particularly gifted with Transfiguration and said it ran in our family. Uncle Sev likes me the best, besides Draco, although we don’t have class with the Slytherins, but he told me I had a natural talent for it and was as good as he was his first year.”

            “Maybe you should get someone to tutor you in Charms, Charli.” Remus offered. “If you want to, Sam and I can help you out.”

            She shook her head, draining her mug. “Not right now. Good night, you two.”

           


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: McGonagall’s Déjà vu

            “Hey, Uncle Remus, what was Uncle James like?” Charlotte asked, sitting beside him on the couch on her last morning at home.

            “He was a lot like you, Charli. Adventurous, intelligent, charming, and he was the leader of our little group in Hogwarts called the Marauders. I was Moony, Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, and James was Prongs. They were my best friends, other than Lily and Marlene, your mother.” Remus paused. “James, however, got into a lot of mischief during Hogwarts and made a few people, like Snape and Lily, not like him.”

            Charlotte frowned. “So, if Aunt Lily didn’t like Uncle James, why’d they get married?”

            “He grew up, became Head Boy, and, for the most part, stopped pranking people.” The werewolf smiled at his goddaughter. “Samuel, on the other hand, was more studious and serious about his schoolwork. He, did, however, help the Marauders with becoming Animagi, with the map we made, and a few harmless pranks.”

            “That sound like fun. I wish I could remember him.”

            “James loved you, Charli. After your mom died, he and Sirius took care of you while your dad grieved. When Sam went to get you back, James told him, ‘Hey, Sammy, I’ve got a daughter now. She’ll be an old bookworm if I give her back to you.’”

            Charlotte giggled. “I know you guys always sat in the middle compartment, so my friends and I sit there now. Your initials are still in the windowsill.” She hopped up. “I guess I’m gonna go finish packing.”

            She ran back to her room, threw everything in her trunk, packed Merlin in his cage, and then pulled it down to the living room. “Dad! I’m ready! Bye, Uncle Remus.”

            “Okay, I’m coming. Give me a minute!”

            Then, they Apparated directly onto the Platform. Charlotte, with the help of her father, hoisted her trunk into the middle compartment and placed Merlin’s cage on top of the trunk. She hugged him briefly. “Bye Dad!”

            “Charli, if I get another owl from anyone saying you’ve been in trouble again for fighting, I’ll be up there to talk to you, okay?” She nodded. “Okay. I love you.”

            “Love you too, Dad.”

The four Pirates took their seats in the middle compartment after saying goodbye to their families. As soon as they sat down, Charlotte spoke up, her hand stroking her kitten’s soft fur. “How does the Griffin-claw Marauders sound?”

            “So much cooler than pirates.” Dean said, laughing as Merlin once again bounded to Seamus’s lap.

            Charlotte beamed. “So, what to do with Professor Quirrell?”

            “Something simple, like sticking all his books to his desk and turning that bloody turban of his pink.” Seamus offered.

            “Sounds good. Who’ll do the actual pranking?” Isobel asked. “We can’t all do it.”

            “Well, Spike’s the best at Charms, so maybe he could figure out the color change spell.” Dean said. “And, I know Fang’s used the sticking charm for her amusement on Smith.”

            Charlotte grinned. “How’d you know it was me?”

            “I saw you cast the charm on his books.”

            “It’s settled then.” Isobel looked satisfied. “Then Rex and I’ll do the next one.”

            “Speaking of Charms, Spike, think you could help a girl out?” Charlotte asked off-handedly.

            “Sure thing, Fang. Anything to help a pretty lass like yah.” He grinned. “As long as yah return the favor for Transfiguration.”

            By the time they got to Hogwarts, the four had become the best of friends, reluctantly separating to go to their dormitories.

            The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon, she and Seamus snuck into the Defense classroom. It was about one in the morning, and Charlotte went to work with the sticking charm, making sure his books were not coming off the desk; Seamus changed his turban to a hot pink. “I think our work is done.” She said, high-fiving him as they left the classroom.

            “What, exactly, are you two dunderheads doing out at night?” Snape hissed behind them, causing Charlotte to freeze in her tracks.

            “We were just working on my Charms.” She said, daring him to contradict her.

            “Highly unlikely. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Back to your dormitories.”

            The next morning, she and Isobel walked down to the Great Hall, their messenger bags slung over their shoulders. Almost everyone was laughing hysterically at Professor Quirrell’s new, hot pink turban; even Dumbledore was trying to hide a smile. Isobel let out a snort of laughter and Seamus was trying hard not to look pleased with himself. Snape, however, caught Charlotte’s eye, and she knew he knew what they were doing the previous night.

            During Potions, they were making a Forgetfulness Potion, and Smith’s potion didn’t look at all right. Charlotte’s was the perfect deep red color, and Isobel’s was close to hers. “You’re cheating.” Smith muttered, looking disdainfully at his own pink potion.

            “You’d be doing a lot better if _you_ were cheating.” Isobel retorted, stirring her potion carefully.

            “I can’t help it if I’m better than you at, um, everything.” Charlotte added. “Have you considered the fact that you just suck?”

            Isobel snickered. “Potter, leave him alone.” Brocklehurst snapped from across Smith.

            “Did you hear anything, Talon?”

            “Why, no, Fang. I did not.” Isobel replied as Snape started to check their potions.

            “Ten points to Ravenclaw, Potter. Five for you, MacDougal. It’s just a hair off. Do better next time.” Snape said quietly.

            After they set their vials on his desk, Isobel and Charlotte scampered off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and sat behind Seamus and Dean. Quirrell had reversed the color changing charm and turned his turban back to purple. Seamus sighed. “It was some of me best work and he didn’t like it.”

            “Well, I thought it was awesome.” Charlotte grinned at Seamus as Harry and Weasley sat down behind them. “Hey, Harry. Have a good Christmas?”

            He nodded, his eyes sparkling. “I did for once. You?”

            “Oh definitely.”

            “G-Good morning c-class.” Professor Quirrell said. “T-Take out y-y-your books and turn to p-page 124.” He tried to pick his book up and couldn’t. Then, he tied to open his book and nothing happened.

            “What’s going on with his book?” Weasley asked, amusement in his voice.

            The four Marauders snickered, watching with interest as he finally gave up. “C-Class dismissed.” He said, staring at the books with a frown.

            As soon as they were out of the professor’s earshot, Isobel and Dean burst out laughing. “That was good.” Dean said, clapping Charlotte on the back.

            “Very impressive.” Professor Snape said, his voice even. “Potter, detention at seven with me. And I will be telling your father about this. I believe he’s filled your head with too many stories about his dear brother.”

            Charlotte sighed. “Yes, sir.”

            When the two girls sat down in the middle of the classroom, Blaise and Draco sat down behind them, and they began to talk animatedly. They didn’t realize McGonagall had walked in until she gave an audible gasp, looking at the four students. But, she shook her head, and continued with their notes. However, Charlotte and Isobel couldn’t stop snickering about that Quirrell’s reaction to the prank. “MacDougal! Potter! What is so funny?”

            “Nothing, Professor, except Ta-Isobel’s Spell Check quill is running out of power.” She answered innocently.

            Other teachers, teachers that had not had both her uncle and father in class and knew that innocent but not really look, would have been fooled. However, McGonagall said nothing, no matter how much she was reminded of James before he and Sirius pulled a prank or of the Marauders sitting in those exact seats during her classes, save the rare times they were fighting amongst themselves. “Pay attention to your own notes, Potter.”

            “Yes ma’am.”

            During lunch, Charlotte realized that everyone already knew about the prank on Quirrell, and was wondering who had done it. Mandy was still not talking to her, but that was fine. Terry and Michael, who’d figured out the perpetrator was Charlotte, were laughing about it. “We should try to plan a really cool prank for the end of the year.” Isobel suggested.

            “Oh! Good idea. We’ll talk to Spike and Rex later, though.” She said, draining the last of her pumpkin juice and standing up. “C’mon, Charms is next.”

            Charms class and dinner passed quickly, and Charlotte found herself in the Defense classroom, undoing her hard work with Snape watching. “Who else helped you with this?”

            “Nobody, Professor. Seamus was just with me as a watch.”

            He nodded curtly. “You may go.”

            She sighed and went back to her room to finish her homework. It wouldn’t be long before exams were here and she needed to study, if only for Charms. “How’d your detention go, Fang?”

            “He wanted to know who else helped and I told him it was just me and then he made me reverse the sticking charm.” She plopped down on her bed.

            “Speaking of Charms, aren’t you supposed to study with Spike in the Transfiguration room this weekend?”

            Charlotte nodded, her mood lightening. “Dad can say whatever he wants about my pranking, but I vow to never let it interfere with my grades.”

            Isobel giggled, throwing a pillow at her. “Go to sleep.”

            That weekend found a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw in the empty Transfiguration room, both bent over their notes from Transfiguration class. Seamus’s were messily and hard to read, but Charlotte’s were neat and legible. Charlotte was patiently explaining the spell to turn a match into a needle to Seamus and neither one heard the door open. “So, try it. You’ve got to think you can do it or else, you’ll just not be able to.” She said, leaning back.

            He nodded, his face screwed up in concentration and said the incantation. For a minute, it looked like nothing happened, but then, the match turned a silver color. Seamus grinned. “It turned colors!”

            “Try again! And concentrate harder, Shay.”

            After a few tense moments, Seamus’s match completely transformed into a needle. “Ha!” He yelled triumphantly, accidentally poking his finger with the point of the needle. “Want until McGonagall sees that, Char.”

            “I am impressed.” Professor McGonagall’s voice startled them. “Well done, Mr. Finnigan.”

            “Thank yah, Professor.” He smiled happily.

            “Should we leave?” Charlotte asked, not wanting another detention.

            “Absolutely not. I was just going to grade some essays I’d left yesterday. You may continue.” She sat down at her desk, watching out of the corner of her eye.

            Charlotte nodded as they both shoved the Transfiguration notes aside and replaced them with Charms notes, and listened intently as Seamus explained, in his Irish brogue how to properly perform the levitating spell. “So, actually make the feather fly or set it on fire?” She teased.

            Seamus frowned, poking her in the side. “Pay attention, Fang.”

            “Sorry, Spike.”

            McGonagall pursed her lips at the nicknames, but said nothing. “Now, go on, Try it.” Seamus commanded. “If yah don’t I’ll tell Isobel the Griffin-claw Marauders have broken up.”

            Charlotte sighed. “Fine.” She held her wand steady and flicked it as she said, “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

            To her astonishment, the feather rose gracefully in the air. “Yah did it, Char!”

            She beamed. “Thanks, Shay.” McGonagall smiled, even though knowing that there were at least three Marauders running around in the first year left her feeling worried, she relaxed. She’d figured Charlotte had pranked Quirrell, but Severus had taken care of it. “Now, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Runaway Kittens and the Boy Who Saved Hogwarts

            The first year exams were a mere ten weeks away, and Hermione and Charlotte had already started studying for them, meeting in the library to go over notes. They’d even managed to drag Harry and Ron with them, both complaining profusely. Charlotte ignored them, continuing her essay for Transfiguration, as they scampered off after Hagrid, wondering what he was doing in the library. Then, quite suddenly, they left.

            “Mind if I join yah?” Seamus inquired, bringing her out of her studying reverie.

            “No problem.” She moved her closed books, clearing a space for him.

            “How’s studying going?”

            “Slow. For some reason, Charms is not sticking in my head.” She frowned. “Care to help again?”

            “If yah can help me understand what McGonagall was talking ‘bout.”

            For the next three hours, they stayed there, each sharing their knowledge of their best subject and laughing at mishaps. “Out! Library’s closing!” Madam Pince said, ushering them out of her precious library.

            “Just let me know when you want to study again.” She waved to him as she left.

            Mandy, Lisa, Padma, and Isobel were sitting on their beds, gushing about the cute boys at Hogwarts. “Harry’s definitely the cutest.” Isobel said, scooting over so Charlotte could join them. “His eyes are gorgeous.”

            “Nope. Blaise Zabini is.” Lisa said, her mouth curling into a blissful smile. “And Dean Thomas.”

            Padma threw a pillow at her. “What about Michael or Terry?”

            Mandy shook her head. “Seamus Finnigan all the way. His Irish accent is adorable!”

            Charlotte giggled at the absurdity of it all. “What do you think?” Isobel asked, bringing her into the conversation.

            “Draco’s cute.” She replied. “And so is Oliver Wood.”

            “Yeah, for a slimy git.” Mandy retorted.

            Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. “Says the one who torments poor Hannah just because she stutters in class.”

            “How’s that any different than you and Malfoy going out of your way to make fun of Zacharias?”

            “He’s a prat. Hannah’s not.”

            “Well, Malfoy’s always insulting your cousin and Granger behind your back. When are you going to do something about that?”

            “When he does something about me insulting Crabbe and Goyle.” Charlotte snapped back. “I know what he does. He knows I don’t like it. And I’ll kindly ask you to keep your nose out of my life.”

            Lisa swallowed hard. “So, have fun studying with Hermione?”

            “Until they left, but then Seamus came up and we agreed to help each other out until exams.” She stated. “As I’m rubbish at Charms and he’s rubbish at Transfiguration-”

            “He’s brilliant.” Mandy said coldly.

            “-it’s a fair trade.” Charlotte went on, ignoring Mandy’s outburst. “Anyway, good night.”

            The next morning, she and Isobel made their way to the Great Hall. “Wait. They’ve got the points messed up.” Isobel pointed out. “Gryffindor’s down a hundred and fifty.”

            “What?” Charlotte gaped at the giant hourglasses. “That’s…what’d someone do?”

            Before long, Lisa and Terry joined them. “So, Potter, Longbottom, and Granger were sneaking around the school last night and got themselves caught.” Terry said. “McGonagall was pissed.”

            “So is almost everyone else.” Lisa noted, pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Neville sitting alone, with Weasley. “Even our house and Hufflepuff is mad.”

            One of the Ravenclaw fourth years, sitting close by, sneered at Charlotte. “I’m surprised you weren’t with your dumbass cousin.”

            Charlotte scowled. “Don’t talk about him like that. You don’t know him. And, don’t talk about me like that. I’m not Harry.” Her tone left no room for argument.

            The fourth year’s jaw dropped and she turned away. As quickly as the story about the three Gryffindor first years spread, the story about the fierce Ravenclaw girl spread even faster. Everyone who was complaining about Slytherin winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row kept quiet when she was around. For she, no matter what, would defend Harry tooth and nail and hex you if she felt as if her point hadn’t gotten across.

The morning after they served their detentions, she saw Harry waving her over to the Gryffindor table. “What, Harry?”

“Look, there’s something I have to tell you.” He said urgently, ignoring Weasley’s glares. “We’re in danger.”

“What?”

“So, Snape tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween, right? And a Sorcerer’s Stone is hidden underneath the school. Snape’s trying to get the Stone for Voldemort, but he can’t past Quirrell’s defenses. As soon as he does, though, we’re in danger.” He said quickly. “He was in the forest last night and killed a unicorn. Apparently-”

“Unicorn blood can keep one alive even if they’re an inch from death.” Charlotte finished. “There’s a three-headed dog at school? And why, exactly, would Professor Snape help Voldemort?”

“Where have you been, under a rock?” Harry asked, astounded. “Hagrid lent the dog to guard the Sorcerer’s Stone and Snape’s trying to steal it, but there’s other things guarding the Stone. And Snape’s evil.”

She scoffed. “Just because he doesn’t like you doesn’t make him evil. But, Harry, you can’t afford to lose any more points. Try to stay out of this now.”

Harry nodded. “Trust me, I have every intention of abiding by the rules. I was just letting you know.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

Then, exams happened. She felt she did rather well, especially on Transfiguration, and only mildly panicked during Charms. After their last exam, History of Magic, she and Isobel went out by the lake, flopping down on the soft grass. Harry and the other two were also by the lake, further down under a tree. “How’d you do?” Draco said, sitting down beside her.

“Passed of course. You?”

“The same.” He yawned. “Blimey, I’m tired.”

“Me too.” She reclined back. “Seamus! How’d you do in Transfiguration?” She called the Irish Gryffindor over.

“Passed, thanks to yah. How’d Charms go?”

“I only had a mild panic attack.” She laughed. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Fang.” He grinned at her. “See yah around.”

Draco stood up, stretching. “I think I’m going to lay down. See you later, Charli.”

Isobel leaned back. “Got any plans this summer?”

“Not much. You?”

            She laughed, her brown eyes twinkling. “Same.” The two girls saw Harry take off toward Hagrid’s cabin, Hermione and Ron trialing behind him. “Wonder what’s with him?”

            “No telling.” Charlotte said dismissively. “I’ll ask Dad if the Marauders can get together over the holidays, okay?”

            Isobel sighed happily. “I can’t wait for next term.”

            Charlotte helped her friend up. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

            They ran back to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Charlotte listened to the others go over their exams. She didn’t; she hated second guessing herself. After dinner, she trudged up to the dormitory to organize her notes and do laundry. However, she noticed she was missing something. “Merlin?” She called, but nothing.

            Panicking, she ran down to the common room, looking for her kitten, but he wasn’t anywhere. She then left, almost knocking down Ernie Macmillan in her haste. “You okay, Charli?”

            “Have you seen a small black kitten?” She asked, looking around. “His name’s Merlin and if you find him, please, please let me know.”

            “Of course. I’ll look by the Hufflepuff dorm, okay?”

            “Thank you!” She dashed off, looking in the dungeons. “Blaise!” She stopped the young black Slytherin. “You haven’t seen my kitten, have you? He’s black and his name’s Merlin.”

            “I’ll keep an eye out for him, Potter.” He said, offering her a small smile.

            As she reluctantly climbed the stairs back to the first floor, she kept calling his name. “Merlin! Here, kitty, kitty! Merlin!”

            “Yah looking for something?”

            “Spike! Yes! My little black kitten’s lost and I don’t know exactly when he went missing, and I’ve got find-”

            “Calm down, Char.” He hugged her. “Come with me.”

            “Where are we going?”

            “Dean found him.”

            When she reached the Gryffindor common room, a little ball of black fur leapt from Dean’s lap and curled himself around Charlotte’s leg, purring loudly. “Oh, Merlin!” She picked him up, holding him tight. “Thank goodness you’re okay!” She then hugged Seamus. “Thank you so much!”

            “You’re welcome.” He smiled. “He slept on me pillow last night.”

            Merlin meowed, kneading her with his claws. “Well, I guess I’ll see you at the feast.” Charlotte said gratefully. “Thanks again.”

            Then, with her kitten safe, she curled up and slept through the night, unaware of what her brother and his two best friends were doing. The next morning, though, the school was abuzz with rumors. Isobel bounded over, her eyes lit up. “Harry’s perfect!”

            Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Why? Where is he, anyway?”

            “The hospital wing.” She answered. “He saved us all last night!”

            “What?” Charlotte said, startled. “Is he okay? What happened?”

            “Well,” Isobel started dramatically, “he, Ron, and Hermione went down the trapdoor that was on the third floor corridor after the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

            “Yeah, and he fought off You-Know-Who again!” Terry and Michael butted in, awed. “But, he almost died, and hasn’t woke up yet.”

            Charlotte bolted from the Great Hall, running up the stairs three at a time. “Madam Pomfrey, is Harry okay?” She asked, panting for breath. “May I see him?”

            “He’s resting, dear, but he’ll be fine. Give it a couple days.”

            She silently fumed, but knew that arguing would get her nowhere, so she went back to the Great Hall. “Is he alright?” Isobel asked, concerned.

            “He’s resting. Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t let me in to see him. But, she said he’ll be fine.”

            Three days later, she finished packing the last of her things and went down to the end-of-year feast with Isobel and Lisa. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin’s green and silver and a large banner bearing the Slytherin serpent hung behind the staff table. She sighed, plopping down beside Terry. “Charli!” Terry pointed and she turned.

            The whole Great Hall, filled with the chatter of students, immediately quieted as Harry slipped into his seat between Ron and Hermione. People were standing up to look at her cousin. “Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “Now, as I understand it the house cup needs awarding. In fourth place with 312 points, Gryffindor. Hufflepuff has 352 in third place, Ravenclaw with 426 points is in second place, and with 472 points, in first place is Slytherin.”

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers and applause. “Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, but, due to recent events, I have a few last minute points to award. First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, fifty points are awarded for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, fifty points for the use of cool logic in the face of fire.” Charlotte cheered loudly, high-fiving the Gryffindor. “Third to Mr. Harry Potter, sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage.” Everyone yelled in excitement except the Slytherins. Gryffindor was tied with their rival house for the cup. “There all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great more to stand up to your friends. Therefore, Mr. Neville Longbottom is awarded ten points.” Neville burst in tears, his face turning bright red. “Which means, we need a change in decoration.”

            Charlotte rushed over, hugging him tightly. “You did it! I’m so proud of you!”

            He hugged her back, grinning widely. “Thanks, Charli.”

             She caught Dean and Seamus’s eye and suddenly, the Great Hall exploded with red, gold, blue, bronze, black, yellow, green, and silver fireworks.

 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: What Time Is It? Summer Time!

            Charlotte propped her feet on the seat on the other side of Seamus while Merlin kept playing with the little fish on a stick the Marauders had made for him. Dean was napping, his head leaned back against the seat. Seamus was the one playing with Merlin, and the two girls were each lost in their own thoughts. It had been a crazy year, and as much as she loved Hogwarts, she was glad to be going home. She carefully stepped over her kitten and went in search of Harry. When she found him, it was with Weasley and Hermione. “Hey, Harry, just to let you know. If it gets too horrible over at your place, let us know. Dad would be delighted to have you over.”

            “Thanks.” He smiled sincerely. “I appreciate that Charli.”

            “Write me anyways, though. I’ll probably be dreadfully bored.” She sighed dramatically. “No one to bug or prank at home.”

            Hermione and Harry laughed. “I’ll write too, Charli.” Hermione added.

            “Oh, goody! Well, if I don’t see you before, have a great summer!” She hugged both her friends and went back to her compartment. “Got any good plans this summer?”

            “I imagine Finnigan will be guarding his pot of gold.” Malfoy sneered, stepping inside.

            Seamus’s eyes narrowed and he reached for his wand. “Look, Draco, let’s make a deal. I don’t mess with any of your friends except Crabbe and Goyle and you don’t mess with any of my friends except Harry and Hermione.” Charlotte said, her tone making it clear this was not a debate.

            “Fine. But why aren’t you trying to stop me from annoying Potter?”

            “It’s not like he’s going to stop annoying you.” She answered, placing her feet back where they were. “Now, what’s up?”

            “I just wanted to wish you a good summer.”

“Oh! Well, have a good summer as well.” She said, shaking her head. He nodded to the other three and left. “He’s weird.”

Isobel laughed. “So, you think Oliver Wood is cute? I just remembered you saying that.”

Charlotte grinned. “It’s the Scottish accent, I think, and he’s bloody brilliant as Keeper. I’m getting Dad to train me up, so next year, I can try out for Keeper, and I’m going to ask if you all can come hang out at Potter Manor some time.”

As she spoke, she realized she’d never opened the journal Remus had given her for her birthday, so she got it out of her trunk and unlocked it with the key he’d slipped inside.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_You’ve grown up so much in ten years, and you don’t realize how often I look at you and see your mother. You’ve got her personality, and some of James’ as well, but I am beyond proud of you and what I know you can accomplish. I know, from what Remus has said to me, that you’re worried about what house you’ll make. But, don’t. I was a hat stall for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but somehow, I ended up in Gryffindor. Wherever you end up at, make the best of it. Don’t be like me and let half of those years fly past you. Make them memorable. I love you so, and I know, without a doubt, that Marlene would’ve been proud of you, as well._

_Love,_

_Dad_

            She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, and turned the page.

_Charli,_

_It takes a great deal of self-restraint to not call you James on the occasions you act just like him. When you were born, Samuel was so scared he wouldn’t be a good enough father to a little girl, and James told him they could switch after Lily had their baby. Samuel laughed at that. It’s good he has you; otherwise, I feel he’d be drowning in his pain. You have the uncanny ability to read not only him, but me as well, and trust me, it makes all the difference in the world. Whatever you do, Charli, leave your mark on Hogwarts. Always give 100 percent, and know that, no matter what, we’re both here for you. I’m quite proud of the young witch you’re becoming, you know?_

_Remus_

            Charlotte glanced up at her friends. “I think I was supposed to have read this after the Sorting Ceremony.” She said lamely.

            “It is a good present, though.” Isobel said. “Now, you can write down all your secrets.”

            Charlotte laughed at that, grateful for her best friend. The trolley rolled by, and Dean and Seamus to buy enough Chocolate Frogs for all of them. “I say we start a tradition. We always prank the new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher first.” Dean stated.

            “Sounds fun.” Isobel agreed. “And, one day, we’ll have to get the Heads of Houses and even Dumbledore himself.”

            “I’d rather not get expelled.” Charlotte said. “But, it would be funny.”

            Merlin meowed in agreement, jumping up in her lap. They started on the Chocolate Frogs, eating in happy silence. “We should do a monthly thing. Your fireplace on the Floo Network?” Seamus asked, his mouth full of chocolate.

            “Yeah, it is. I’ll have to ask Dad first, though.” Charlotte replied. “I’ll owl you guys, okay?”

            Then, the train started slowing down. “The compartment next to ours is empty.” Isobel pulled Charlotte in there so they could change.

            When they rejoined the boys, Seamus had Merlin in his cage. “I’d like to adopt Merlin as the Marauders official mascot.” He announced. “He spends half his time in Gryffindor Tower, anyway.”

            “As long as you help take care of him, that’s fine.” She smiled at her kitten. “He likes you a lot, anyways.”

            When they left the platform together, the four friends hugged tightly. “Have a great summer!” They waved, and then turned to their families.

            Remus was waiting for her instead of Samuel and when Charlotte reached him, he grabbed her hand and they disappeared. She took Merlin to her room and let him out, leaving her trunk at the foot of her bed. “Hey, Remus, where’s Dad?”

            “I’m not sure.” Remus called up. “But he should be back soon!”

            She bounded down the stairs. “Okay cool. Misty, could I get some tea and cookies, please?” The young house-elf bowed and went to get some. Charlotte plopped down in her favorite chair. “I’ve got to start practicing for Quidditch next year, so I’m hoping Dad can show me how to play Keeper. And, maybe, he’ll let my friends come over too.”

            “Here’s Mistress’s tea.” Misty squeaked. “Milk and two sugars in it.”

            She beamed and took the warm cup. “Thank you so much!” She sipped it, smiling happily. “Now that is something you don’t get at Hogwarts.”

            “What is?” Samuel’s voice carried into the living room from the den.

            “Tea.” She answered as he sat down beside Remus. “Bad day, Dad?”

            “I’ve just been looking for work. It’s been a long day, but not bad.” He sighed, stretching out. “I think I’m going to get a hot shower and then turn in.”

            Remus smiled sympathetically. “No luck?”

            “Some, but I’ll talk to you two about it later.” He yawned, stood up, and ruffled her hair as he passed. “Good night you two. Charli, in bed before eleven.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            Remus studied her for a few minutes. “You’re lucky I got the owl about the fireworks in the Great Hall last night.”

            She grinned. “One of our better ideas, really.”

            “Our?”

            “Me, Isobel, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. We’re the Griffin-claw Marauders.” She paused. “We’re carrying on the original legacy, although we all agreed to put studies first. And since Is and I are both in Ravenclaw, we’re go-to tutors for Dean and Seamus.”

            Remus’s face paled, but he tried to smile. “I think I’m going to bed as well. Good night, Charli.”

            She carried her cup to the sink and also went to bed. Like Samuel, she thought it had been a long day. The next morning, she woke up and slid down the banister as always. “Dad, can you teach me how to play Keeper? I’m trying out for Quidditch next term.”

            Samuel nodded. “Of course. Why the sudden interest in playing for your house, though?”

            Charlotte couldn’t stop the grin on her face. “Well, Harry made the team as Gryffindor’s Seeker this year after his first flying lesson. Plus, Gryffindor’s Keeper, Oliver Wood, is so cute and Scottish.” She said dreamily.

            Samuel frowned. “You’re eleven.”

            “I’ll be twelve in July.”

            “And how old is he?”

            “Sixteen.” She said, still grinning.

            “I’m glad you’re not in Gryffindor, now.” He muttered. “Go on, get your broom.” She obliged, coming back in a few minutes. “If you really want to learn how to play Keeper, you’re going to have to concentrate. And, Remus, I’ll need your help as well.”

            Remus frowned slightly. “Alright. But only for you, Charli.” He came back with their brooms. “Are we Chasers?”

            “Yes.”

            The three walked outside and she mounted her broom first, as her dad conjured a ball about the size of the Quaffle. “Now, we’re going to try and get it through one of those three forks in the big oak tree behind you. You try and stop us, okay? I’ll give you my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ when we get back inside to help you with the rules.”

            The game started, and at first, she missed six out of ten, two grazing her fingertips. The second round, she caught almost all of them, only missing three. The third round, she nearly fell off her broom, but caught every single goal. “I’m fairly sure some of those were illegal, but hey, you got the basics.” Samuel said proudly. “I made Keeper my third year. Would’ve gotten in my second, but the bloke who was Keeper distracted me to keep his position his last year.”

            “That’s not fair.”

            “Nobody realized it except James and Sirius. And really, who’s going to believe a second-year?” He shrugged. “But I got it the next year.”

            She placed her broomstick on the rack by the door. “So, Dad, can my friends come over in a couple weeks?”

            “Sure. Floo Network?”

            “Yup. I’m gonna have to borrow Circe though to let them know.”

            “That’s fine. She’s probably out hunting, but when she gets back, I’ll let you know.”

            Charlotte grinned, racing up to her bedroom. This summer would be even better than the last, and maybe, she and the rest of the Marauders could prank her dad and Remus. Just for practice of course.


End file.
